Counterpoint
by Seiffer
Summary: Pertengahan Oktober yang dingin, puncak dari musim gugur di Konoha. Pertemuan pertama Kakashi dengan Iruka. Hints of KakaIru.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Shōnen!Umino Iruka (13), Hatake Kakashi (17)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hints of KakaIru  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Counterpoint<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pertengahan Oktober yang dingin.<p>

Puncak dari musim gugur di _Hi no Kuni_.

Dedaunan berwarna-warni indah yang biasanya terhampar sejauh pandangan mata menghiasi jalan panjang menuju Konohagakure malam itu tersamarkan oleh pekatnya kegelapan malam. Bagaikan lukisan alami yang terperangkap dalam sebuah film monokromatik.

Seorang ANBU bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa menyusuri kelamnya pemandangan itu, menggunakan dahan-dahan pohon sebagai pijakan langkah kakinya, mempersempit jarak menuju desanya. Langit bersih tanpa awan memperlihatkan dengan jelas posisi bulan yang tinggi, bersinar penuh. Sesaat si pemuda menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sang purnama melalui dua celah kecil di topengnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, roda-roda di otaknya berputar memasukkan variabel astronomis dalam kalkulasinya untuk mencari jejak waktu.

Usaha yang sia-sia. Logikanya sudah tercemar. Seluruh inderanya tidak dapat lagi berkomunikasi dengan baik karena neuron dalam otaknya saat ini hanya dapat menghantarkan informasi yang didominasi oleh rasa sakit dari cedera yang dideritanya. Ditambah persendiannya yang terasa kaku dan terbakar dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Yang jelas, malam itu ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah jauh terlambat dari _deadline_ penyerahan laporan misi.

Udara yang membeku merasuk tulang, ia bahkan bisa melihat hasil perpaduan udara itu dengan nafasnya sendiri membentuk uap yang terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Di balik sepasang _glove _yang dikenakannya, dirasakan semua jemarinya mulai kehilangan rasa, hal yang sama juga terjadi di jari-jari kakinya dan kedua bahunya yang terekspos. Terlepas dari semua itu, berkat reaksi pil penahan rasa sakit yang dikonsumsinya beberapa waktu lalu, tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi keringat dingin dan ia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir itu mengalir turun dari garis rambut ke wajahnya.

Kesimpulannya, kondisinya sedang kacau.

Tapi mau tak mau, ia harus tetap bergerak.

Ia mulai benar-benar menyesali dua hal saat ini. Yang pertama, kehilangan _traveling coat_nya di tengah jalan. Dan yang kedua, keputusan bodohnya untuk menerima misi solo yang merepotkan ini dengan persiapan seadanya.

Namun kekesalannya belum berhenti sampai disitu, Dalam hati dimakinya para _hunter nin_ yang menghalangi jalannya di tengah-tengah misi, memaksanya untuk bertarung mati-matian dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Untunglah lawannya hanya sebatas kelas B. Kalau lebih dari itu, ia tidak yakin bisa selamat karena persediaan _chakra-_nya sudah jauh dari kata layak. Dan saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap kalau ia bisa mencapai daerah aman sebelum benar-benar kehabisan energi ataupun kehabisan darah. Karena salah satu lukanya yang terbuka terus mengalirkan cairan kehidupannya sendiri dengan bebas, meninggalkan jejak manis bagi para anjing pemburu.

_Sungguh profesional. Kau seharusnya memberikan applause untuk dirimu sendiri, Jenius. _Pikirnya getir._  
><em>

Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena saat ini ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya, membersihkan diri dari semua noda ini, kemudian cepat menyusup ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Ya, itu semua terdengar cukup bagus sekarang. Pemikiran kecil itu menyuntikkan semangat baru kedalam setiap gerakannya.

Melewati sebuah belokan tajam, dilihatnya area yang familiar.

Targetnya tercapai.

Ia telah mencapai perbatasan hutan antara wilayah bebas tak bertuan dengan daerah lingkar luar desanya. Di proyeksikan dalam kepalanya sebuah miniatur kecil topografi Konoha yang tersimpan rapi dalam ingatannya.

_Sudah tak jauh lagi__ dari sini, Checkpoint 16. _Daisan Enshūjō_, Tempat Latihan Nomor Tiga._

Sedikit rasa lega perlahan mulai menyalurkan kehangatan dalam dirinya, bertindak sebagai penetral adrenalin yang masih saja mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darahnya, menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang.

Tak selang beberapa lama, ia akhirnya sampai di tempat itu. Kehabisan nafas, ia bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, perlahan menyerah pada tarikan gravitasi yang membawa berat badannya ke pusat bumi. Efek deplesi chakra mulai mempermainkan kesadarannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap membuka mata.

Namun sayang, sekeras apapun upayanya, Hatake Kakashi tidak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya yang kemudian terenggut oleh kegelapan tak berdasar.

.

.

.

Seluruh inderanya mendadak kembali berfungsi ketika ia merasakan sebuah keberadaan, _chakra_ asing yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Walaupun ia sudah membuat dirinya nyaman di tempatnya sekarang dan masih ingin tetap berbaring disana, tetapi insting shinobinya lebih dominan, mengatakan padanya untuk bangun dan tetap waspada._  
><em>

_Siapa?_

Tangan Kakashi refleks bergerak cepat, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan mungil yang mendekat._  
><em>

"Ah! Ma_—_maaf!" Suara itu membawanya sepenuhnya ke dunia nyata. Perlahan, dibukanya sebelah matanya. Manik abu-abu gelap itu menyipit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang terlihat jelas bermandikan cahaya bulan.

_Anak kecil?_

Dengan tangan masih bertaut diatas milik orang asing dihadapannya, ia segera menarik tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk tegak, bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus bocah yang tengah duduk dalam posisi berlutut itu dari balik topeng. Tampaknya ia masih di awal masa remajanya. Posturnya biasa saja. Kulitnya kecokelatan. Rambutnya yang senada dengan warna kulitnya itu cukup panjang untuk bisa diikat keatas. Yang mencolok dari fitur wajahnya adalah bekas luka memanjang di hidungnya. Kemudian matanya yang besar. Sepasang mata itu terkunci pada miliknya sendiri tanpa bergeming.

"Konoha?"

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

Merasakan tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, Kakashi akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan anak itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sang ANBU muda berhasil mengorganisir kembali ingatannya.

Perlahan ia menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum bertanya, "Hei, bocah sepertimu kok masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Ia mengernyitkan kening mendengar suaranya sendiri yang parau. Terbatuk beberapa kali, ia berusaha mengembalikan vokalnya. Dilihatnya lawan bicaranya masih agak ragu untuk menjawab, "Jadi?" Desaknya lagi.

"Uh... latihan rahasia. Kadang-kadang aku melakukannya di malam hari." Katanya tersipu.

Kakashi sedkit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengusik lebih jauh kehidupan pribadi orang lain, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya pertanyaan singkat itu keluar juga dari mulutnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak cukup kalau hanya dari latihan biasa dengan _Sensei_ dan teman-teman satu tim ku. Aku... ingin cepat-cepat mengejar ketinggalanku dan lulus ujian Chuunin."

"... Orangtuamu tidak keberatan, kau keluar malam-malam?"

Bocah itu terdiam, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menjawab. Mendadak wajahnya berubah sekelam langit malam saat ia hanya menatap kosong rerumputan di bawahnya.

Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampaknya tanpa sengaja ia sudah keluar batas dan menginjak area pribadi dalam hati anak lelaki itu. Ia berdehem kecil kemudian melemparkan satu pertanyaan lagi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian lawan bicaranya, "Berapa usiamu?"

Anak lelaki itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, hampir berupa bisikan, "Tiga belas tahun."

Kakashi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Di usia itu, ia sudah diangkat menjadi Jounin. Tapi ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu keras-keras, karena kemungkinannya ada dua, bisa saja membuat bocah ini patah semangat, atau malah semakin terpacu untuk meraih targetnya. Permasalahannya disini Kakashi tidak mengenal baik sifatnya. Ia juga bukan tipe yang suka menebak-nebak, spekulasi bukan opsi terbaik untuk saat ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menunggu.

Dalam interval itu, perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai mendapatkan lagi kendali penuh terhadap seluruh inderanya. Rasa sakit dari beberapa luka yang didapatnya tadi, baik yang terlihat maupun tak terlihat di sekujur badannya mulai menyerang kembali.

Terutama luka memanjang dari bahu ke lengan bawahnya akibat tebasan katana lawan yang gagal ia hindari. Darah segar mulai membasahi seragamnya di bagian itu. Lukanya ternyata cukup dalam. Pantas saja tadi ia bangun dengan sakit kepala yang tidak bisa dikompromi lagi, total volume darahnya yang tercecer tampaknya sudah bisa disumbangkan untuk korban bencana alam.

Bocah itu kembali angkat bicara, "Eh, ANBU _nii-san_ tidak apa-apa?

_Heh? ANBU nii-san? _Kakashi harus mengakui itu adalah panggilan teraneh yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Yah, tentunya selain _Eternal Rival_ dari Gai._  
><em>

Bocah itu menunjuk bagian atas lengan kanan Kakashi, "Luka dilenganmu itu tampak parah sekali. Sebaiknya kau harus cepat ke rumah sakit. Oh, apa sebaiknya kupanggilkan _medic-nin_?"

_Medic-nin-Rumah Sakit-merepotkan-membosankan_. Alur itu segera terlintas dalam pemikiran Kakashi.

"Jangan. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar lagi disini." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kalau nanti infeksi bagaimana_—_"

"Diamlah, bocah." Hardikannya itu membuat anak lelaki yang tadi sudah bersiap untuk berdiri, duduk kembali ke posisi semula. Namun wajahnya masih tampak cemas.

Kakashi bingung kenapa anak itu bisa sangat mengkhawatirkan orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Didorong perasaan bersalah karena menolak dengan kasar kebaikan orang lain, ia menjelaskan, "Aku... tidak suka tempat itu..." Sedikit kebimbangan mewarnai intonasinya, karena Kakashi agak ragu untuk membagi informasi personal itu, "Jadi kau tetaplah disini."

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, hanya menatap Kakashi sambil sesekali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia kembali bicara, "Umm... kalau kau bilang begitu... ya sudah, biar aku yang merawatnya. Boleh?"

"Kau?"

"Ya. Aku pernah melihat _Sensei-_ku melakukannya. Boleh ya?" Pintanya.

Diam-diam Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya mendengar kata "pernah" itu. Berapa kali tepatnya? Ia tertawa dalam hati namun tetap menjawab, "Lakukan sesuka mu."

Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk diwajah anak itu sebagai respon dari jawaban Kakashi. Si bocah lalu mengeluarkan kotak medis kecil dari _pouch_ nya.

Apa tidak salah? Ia baru saja memberikan izin kepada seorang bocah Genin berusia tiga belas tahun untuk menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Terlepas dari itu, entah kenapa Kakashi mempercayai bocah ini sepenuhnya. Aura yang dipancarkannya memberikan efek yang tidak dapat ia pahami sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang ia rasakan dari Rin, rekan setimnya dulu.

Keberadaan yang menenangkan.

Ya, mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Kakashi memperhatikan jari-jari kecil yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya sendiri bekerja dengan efektif dan cekatan.

"Hebat juga. Kau bisa melakukan ini hanya dengan melihat?" Celetukannya langsung disambut senyum malu-malu dan jawaban singkat dari bocah itu, "Ehm yah, ingatanku cukup bagus."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Tampaknya bocah ini lebih menarik dari kelihatannya. Ia lalu meraih ujung-ujung topengnya, hendak melepaskan benda itu dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak diperbolehkan melakukan itu, tapi kali ini ia bersedia membuat pengecualian. Lagipula, ketika pagi datang, anak itu juga pasti sudah lupa dengan wajahnya.

Genin itu menyadari gerakan Kakashi dan hal itu membuatnya berteriak panik, "Aaaaaaaah!" Serta merta ia pun berbalik membelakangi Kakashi, menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya keheranan, menurunkan topeng ke pangkuannya dengan santai.

"Ha_—_habis kata temanku Anko kalau kita melihat langsung wajah ANBU kita bisa dibunuh!"

Kakashi mendesah panjang mendengar kalimat irasional itu, "_Ba—ka_. Mana mungkin seperti itu kan?"

"Tapi!"

"Coba lihat sini." Ditepuknya dua kali pundak sang bocah.

"Tidak, tidak... terima kasih..." Ia menggeleng keras-keras, tetap tidak bersedia untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Sudahlah. Kubilang santai saja." Kakashi menggenggam pundaknya, menarik tubuh si bocah Genin agar kembali menghadap dirinya.

Berhasil. Sekarang ia menghadap Kakashi, tapi wajahnya masih tertutup tangannya sendiri.

Kakashi berdecak tidak sabar, "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku pakai masker lagi di bawah topengku ini."

"Eh?" Perlahan, diturunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Lihat kan?" Ia meraih ujung kain yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, menariknya sedikit, seakan perlu membuktikan pada si bocah bahwa itu nyata.

Anak lelaki itu menghela nafas lega sembari memegangi dadanya, "Syukurlah."

Kakashi berusaha keras agar tawanya tetap terkendali dan tidak berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak? Ekpresi takut yang berubah lega tadi terlihat benar-benar tulus di wajahnya, "Kau itu anak yang cerdas, tapi sayangnya polos sekali." Kata Kakashi di sela-sela tawanya.

"A_—_apa?"

"Ingat ya, kalau kau sudah besar nanti, jangan biarkan orang lain memanfaatkan kebaikan hati itu. Kau harus tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu sendiri. Mengerti?" Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian menambahkan dengan nada sedikit menggoda, "Eh, kau tahu kan prinsip itu apa?"

"Bu_—_bukan urusanmu! _Ojiisan_!" Sebuah telunjuk diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya, sementara wajah _ tan _sang pemilik jari mulai diwarnai rona kemerahan, yang anehnya memberikan kombinasi unik dan membuat ekspresi marahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

_Ojiisan? Maksudnya mau menghina ceramahku tadi? Atau warna rambutku? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau warna rambutku ini perak, bukan putih seperti orang tua? _

Kakashi meneruskan analisisnya, sampai pada kesimpulannya sendiri bahwa perilaku itu ditunjukkannya lebih karena ia canggung dan malu. Mudah ditebak sekali anak ini, segala macam emosi jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Kakashi pun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang _shinobi_. _  
><em>

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memulainya dari sekarang! Aku akan tetap memanggil _iryō-nin_ walaupun kau bilang tidak usah." Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Po_—_pokoknya tetap disitu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tanpa basa basi lagi ia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, berlari ke arah jalan setapak menuju gerbang utama desanya.

Ketika sosoknya menghilang di kejauhan, sebuah tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari mulut Kakashi, "Anak yang menarik..." gumamnya kemudian. Apa ia sadar kalau dirinya baru saja memerintah seorang ANBU? Nyalinya besar juga untuk seorang Genin. Matanya kembali melirik lukanya yang kini sudah rapi terbalut perban. Noda pekat dari darah sudah mulai menyesap disana. Ternyata memang lebih parah dari yang ia perkirakan. Ada baiknya juga bocah tadi memanggil bantuan sekarang.

Beranjak dari situ, Kakashi tiba di suatu titik dimana ia menyadari hal kecil yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya sejak ia bertemu dengan bocah lelaki itu. Sebaris kata-kata terucap dari mulutnya tanpa seorang pun yang dapat mendengar, "Apakah suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Kakashi kembali bersandar lebih jauh, merilekskan otot-ototnya menunggu kedatangan tim medis. Angin yang bertiup lembut sesekali mempermainkan rambutnya. Simfoni kehidupan malam yang menenangkan membuatnya semakin terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Entah kenapa dalam waktu sesingkat itu ia sudah kembali merindukan kehadiran anak lelaki yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

Benar-benar aneh.

Sebuah senyum samar terulas di wajahnya.

Dalam puncak usia remaja, di pertengahan masa mudanya.

Satu permohonan ditinggalkan tak terucap oleh Hatake Kakashi kepada seorang anak lelaki tak bernama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oke, bersamaan dengan akhir yang super aneh itu, selesai juga short fic featuring Kaka pedo ini :D Pedo Bear Ninja Kakashi :P #diraikiri Sebenernya belum tahu mau dijadiin multichapter atau dibikin sekuel lagi. Jadi untuk sementara statusnya complete dulu. Terus saya juga banyak coba-coba disini, mohon maaf kalau jadinya aneh dan membosankan.

Oh iya, yang waktu Iruka bilang, "Kalau kita melihat langsung wajah ANBU kita bisa terbunuh!" itu terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin KakaIru, Katakoi Hen. Bedanya di doujin, Kaka jawab kalo itu cuma legenda terus berusaha ngelepas celananya Iru :D Kalo disini saya nggak tega, lagian Iruka nya masih underage... hehehe. Saya juga masih underage #ditampar

Yup, mudah"an fic ini bisa diterima oleh semua yang suka pairing ini. Seperti biasa kalau ada kritik, saran atau sekedar komentar mengenai cerita abal ini bisa disampaikan melalui review! Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fic saya!

See you soon,

**Sei**


End file.
